My First Love is Strange
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: tentang kisah cinta 3 remaja yang kurang wajar (?) [Naruto][Kiba][Garaa][Sasuke]


Disclaimer : **Masashi kishimoto©**

Pair: akan ada seiring berjalannya cerita XD

**Masashi kishimoto©**

Happy Reading ^^

**#NarutoPOV**

Hallo Minna, namaku Namikaze Naruto, Saat ini aku masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas, aku mempunyai rambut acak-acakan berwarna pirang dan bola mata berwarna blue shappire seperti langit biru tanpa awan kesukaanku, banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku keturunan bule well, tapi kulitku exotis sedangkan bule putih porslen bukan, yah tapi aku senang saat ada orang yang bilang begitu hehehehhhehe #plaak ok tinggi badanku 172cm cukup tinggi bukan untuk ukuran remaja, itu karena hobbyku bermain basket jadi seiring waktu pertumbuhanku lebih pesat oh jangan lupakan tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipiku dan banyak juga orang yang bilang kalau aku mirip kucing hell no tapi aku rasa aku lebih mirip rubah Kyubi dari anime favoritku hehehehehe aku pernah bertanya sama iruka jii-san tentang goresan ini- katanya sih ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir iya lebih tepatnya ini tanda lahirku, tapi aku suka XD dan satu lagi pertnyaan yang selama ini berada di otak ala kadarku ini XD apa saat oka-chan mengndungku dia suka liat Naruto ya? ah bukan Naruto aku, tapi Naruto anime favoritu, jadi saat aku lahir goresan ini langsung ada di pipiku dan orangtuaku juga ngasih nama aku Naruto kan? Heh dan kalau kalian berfikir kenapa aku tidak tanya langsung sama Kaa-chan atau tou-san ku, jawabannya hanya 1, karena mereka sudah tidak ada... mereka sudah di surga dan bahagia di sanah-eh sudah sudah kalian tak usah meminta maaf #ngarep XD kaa-chan meninggal saat melahirkanku sedangkan tou-san meninggal saat usiaku 1 tahun tou-san menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir tertabrak mobil, tapi malah dia yang tertabrak miris bukan, haaaah itulah kehidupanku tapi aku tak sendirian, selama ini aku tinggal bersama Iruka jii-san (pamanku), dia sangat baik sekali aku sudah menganggapnya tou-sanku sendiri, dia salah satu guru di sekolah ku, dan Iruka jii-san belum menikah entahlah aku juga gak tau kenapa dia belum menikah sampai sekarang, tapi itu urusan pribadi Iruka-jii aku gak mau ikut campur. Aku mempunyai dua sahabat yang baik dan setia namanya Kiba dan Gaara, sifat Kiba sama denganku dan berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang pendiam sifat kami berbeda-beda tapi entahlah apa yang membuat kami seakrab ini dan mengerti satu sama lain mungkin ini yang namanya 'sahabat sejati'. Aku orangnya hyperaktif tapi jangan berfikir aku tak pernah menangis, bahkan hampir tiap malam aku menangis, terserah kalau kalian mau bilang aku cengeng atau apalah, aku tak peduli. Aku menangispun karena merindukan orangtuaku, aku rindu kaa-chan juga tou-san, bahkan aku belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Bagaiamana kalau kalian di posisiku?apa kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama? Aku harap tidak, Aku iri sama teman-temanku yang lain, mereka mempunyai orangtua yang lengkap dan bahagia, sedangkan aku... haaah aku seperti ini hanya saat sendirian, di kamarku dan di malam hari. Aku akan merasa lega setelah menangis dan tertidur dengan sendirinya, saat aku terbangun aku akan kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria dan hyperaktif Yosh! aku NAMIKAZE NARUTO orang yang kuat tebayo #senyumlebar

baiklah mungkin Cuma itu perkenalan awal dari aku.

* * *

**#NarutoPOVend**

Kringgggggggggggg...kringggggggggggggg...kringggggggg...

Bunyi alarm menggema di ruangan serba berwarna Biru dan Orange milik Namikaze Naruto pemeran utama di fanfic abal ini, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman

"hoam..." meski dengan mata yang masih setengah tertup Naruto langsung bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba fikiranya membayangkan"seandainya kaa-san yang membangunkanku setiap pagi" gumamku tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum hah sudahlah

* * *

**#skipTime**

Naruto berdiri di depan cermin iya sudah memakai seragam khas konoha High School nya, iya memperhatikan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin, rambut pirangnya yg di buat acak-acakan, hidung mancung, bibir cerry, pipi tembem dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya dan iris mata shappire yang indah, Naru tersenyum di depan cermin itu "ternyata aku ini ganteng hehehe kaa-chan dan tou-san pasti bangga punya anak sekeren aku" ucapnya narsis.

Naruto merapikan rambut pirangnya sekali lagi lalu mengambil tas dan bergegas keluar kamar. Naruto menuruni tangga dan terlihat Iruka sedang menyiapka sarapan di meja makan sendirian

"eh Ohayou Naruto" suara ramah Iruka selalu terdengar setiap pagi

"Ohayou yo tou.. eh maksudku Iruka jii-san hehehhe" ucap Naru malu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"hm.. tak usah ragu panggil aku tou-san Naru" Iruka mendekati Naru dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"o..o..oh tidak jangan rambutku tou-san ini baru di rapikan tau" dengan kesal Naruto menepis tangan Iruka yang akan merusak rambutnya, dan mencoba merapikan rambutnya kembali, tapi tanpa sadar Naruto memanggil Iruka 'tou-san' dengan sangat lancar itu membuat Iruka tertawa geli

"hehehhe iya iya gomen ne ayo sarapan" Iruka berjalan dan duduk di kursi dan Naruto yang duduk menghadap Iruka. Mereka mulai menikmati Nasi goreng buatan Iruka serta segelas jus jeruk buat Naruto dan segelas air putih buat Iruka

"Naru mau berangkat bersama tidak?" tanya Iruka di sela-sela sarapannya

"um.. tidak Tou-san, Naru sudah janji sama Kiba dan Gaara mau brangkat bersama naik angkutan umum" jawab Naruto

"um... sayang sekali yasudah kalau begitu"

"hem iya tou-san, ne aku sudah selesai aku berangkat dulu ittakimashu" pamit Naruto pada Iruka

"ne hati-hati di jalan Naru" Setelah di rasa Naruto sudah jauh Iruka bergegas membersihkan piring-piring yang kotor dan mencucinya. Setelah semuanya bersih Iruka baru berangkat menuju sekolah.

Naruto berjalan menuju halte jarak halte dari rumahnya Cuma 500M jadi tak masalah buat Naruto hanya jalan kaki ya untung-untung Olahraga di pagi hari.

* * *

Setiba di halte Naruto melihat 2 orang laki-laki berambut coklat yang satu lagi berambut merah tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan yang iya pakai tak salah lagi itu Kiba dan Gaara.

"yo Kiba, Gaara?" sapa Naruto setelah berada di depan mereka

"kau lama Naru" bukannya menypa balik Kiba malah memarahi Naruto

"hehehhee sorry Kiba"

"sudahlah kapan kalian tak bertengkar ketika bertemu" lerai Gaara

"kau memang penolongku Gaara" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Gaara

Tak lama kemudian Bus datang

"hn ayo berangkat" (Gaara)

"yosh!" (Naruto)

Mereka bertiga memasuki Bus yang ternyata sepi hanya beberapa orang di dalamnya 'tak seperti biasa'fikir mereka kompak, mereka memilih duduk di belakang dengan nyaman

"aku masih belum memaafkanmu Naru" suara kiba di buat kesal

"Ne Kiba aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucap Naru sambl menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan muka dan menghadap Kiba

"tapi ada syaratnya"

"ya ampun Kiba begitu aja pake persyaratan segala"

"yasudah kalau gk mau aku maafin"

"iya iya dah apa syaratnya?"

"kau harus tlaktirku selama 1 minggu"

"Nani! 1 minggu :o" kaget Naru

"yasudah 2 minggu"

"eh... tapi... tapi?"

"aku tambah 3 ming-"

"oke oke 1 minggu hadeeh 1 minggu kedepan dompetku akan terkuras " ucapan Kiba segera di potong oleh Naru

"hehehehehe" Kiba hanya tersenyum kemenangan, sedangkan Gaara yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran sahabatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala ternyata sudah 2 tahun mereka bersahabat sifat kedua sahabatnya ini tak pernah berubah.

Masih lanjut lagi pertengkaran antara Kiba Vs Naruto serta Gaara sebagai penonton setia selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, dan penumpang serta supir hanya maklum dengan tingkah mereka. (poor you GaaraXD)

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari minus Gaara mereka sudah sampai di sekolah, NaruKibaGaara segera turun dan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan santai, kenapa mereka bersantai-santai? Lihat saja jam sekarang masih pukul 06.50 jadi masih ada 15mnt waktu tersisa untuk menuju kelas dan untungnya mereka bertiga satu kelas, akan lebih menyenangkan bukan kalau kita sekelas dengan sahabat dekat kita.

* * *

Selama mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kelas XI ipa-A-= kelas mereka, seperti biasa Naruto dan Kiba cekcok masalah tak penting menurut Gaara, sebenarnya pribadi Gaara itu pendiam dan lebih suka ketenangan, semua anak juga tau itu, Namun saat bersama dua sahabatnya ini walaupun Naruto maupun Kiba berisik tapi Gaara tak pernah merasa risih atau apalah Gaara nyaman-nyaman aja di dekat mereka berdua, heh memang mereka sahabat sejati fikir anak-anak yang melihat mereka bertiga, NaruKibaGaara cukup terkenal di sekolah secara Gaara anak pintar yang IQnya di atas rata-rata menyamai Shikamaru dan sering mengikuti olympiade tingkat Nasional dan membawa nama baik sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto sebagai kapten team Basket di sekolah ini siapa yang gak kenal coba bahkan Naruto dan team basketnya sering memenangkan perlombaan sampai tingkat Nasional dan juga membawa nama baik sekolah, iya walaupun otaknya tak seperti Gaara .

Seperti halnya Gaara dan Naruto, Kiba juga berbakat di bidang kendo bahkan Kiba menjadi ketua di club KENDO KHS dan sering memenangkan perlombaan tingkat Nasional juga dan tentunya membawa nama baik sekolah, tak ada yang berani dengan Kiba jadi Naruto dan Gaara akan aman jika di dekat Kiba tapi bukan berarti Naruto dan Gaara tidak bisa berkelahi mereka hebat dalam berkelahi tapikan kalau mereka bertiga bersama akan lebih hebat lagi.

Sistem pembagian kelas di KHS ini bukan hanya di bidang akademi namun di non akademi juga jadi itulah mengapa NaruKibaGaara bisa sekelas walaupun IQ mereka berbeda jauh.

Mereka sudah tiba di kelas dan segera masuk

"ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto dan Kiba menggema di kelas

Anak-anak Seisi kelas hanya menutup telinga dengan tangan mereka hanya Gaara dan Rock lee yang tak menutup telinga, kejadian ini hampir tiap hari terjadi.

"Ohayou yo Naruto-kun Kiba-kun, kalian selalau semangat sama sepertiku mari kita tunjukan semangat masa muda kita ke semua orang" hanya lee yang menyahut sapaan Naruto dan Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah kedunya

"iyah aku tau semangatmu itu tak pernah hilang lee" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya di belakang pojok kanan, pinggir jendela di ikuti kiba di belakang Naruto sedangkan Gaara sudah duduk duluan tepat di depan tempat duduk Naruto

"itu benar Naruto-kun" (lee)

Tteeeeeeeeeeeettt...tteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett..

Bell masuk berbunyi mereka semua bergegas menuju tempat duduk masing-masing begitupun Naruto dan Kiba, Kiba duduk di samping Gaara sedangkan Naruto sendirian katanya sih biar gk ada yang ganggu heh jawaban yg aneh.

5 menit kemudian Kakashi datang, kakashi adalah wali kelas XIipa-A sekaligus guru, guru matematika yang selalu memakai masker walaupun tak membawa kendaraan-apa gak pengap tuh muka hadeeeeh guru yang aneh batin anak-anak sekelas

"yare~~yare~~ maaf anak-anak sensei telat 5 menit, tadi sensei ter-"

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, jadi sensei telat datang ke kelas" ucapan kakashi terpotong oleh ucapan anak-anak sekelas (bayangkan sekelas loh gmna gk kepotong coba XD)

"yare~~yare~~ ternyata kalian sudah tau" kakashi tertawa, walaupun gak tau, tapi terlihat dengan matanya yang membentuk huruf u terbalik

"kami bukannya tau sensei tapi kami sudah hafal dengan kata-kata sensei" cletuk salah satu anak perempuan bercepol dua-Tenten namanya dan dianggukan oleh seisi kelas

"yasudah... ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita, buka buku paket kalian, sampai halaman berapa kemarin?"

"119 sensei" jawab ketua kelas –shikamaru

Dan acara belajarpun dimulai! Kalau di ceritain gak kelar-kelar XD

#skipTime

Tteeeeeeeeeeet...tteeeeeeeeeeeeeeett...tteeeeeeeeeeeeeett...

Akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi, huh untunglah akhirnya istirahat juga setelah tadi otakku berperang dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang bikin pusing batin Naruto dan seisi kelas minus orang-orang tertentu.

"Waktunya rilex" gumam Naruto

"Naru ayo kekantin kamu masih punya hutang sama aku" ajak kiba

"haah iya iya aku juga laper, ayo Gaara"

"hm"

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dan meghilang di belokan Pintu tanpa NaruKibaGaa sadari, 2 orang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah selesai acara makan-makan atau sekedar merilexs kan pikiran selesai, kini waktunya melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya, pelajaran yang akan lebih rumit bahkan lebih pusing dari rumus-rumus Matematika,-sampai selesai

Setelah semua pelajaran di rasa selesai bell pulangpun berbunyi

Tteeeeeeeeeeeeeeett...tteeeeeeeeeeeeeeett...tteeeeeeeeeeeeeett...

Dan merekapun pulang kerumah masing-masing

-Tbc-

Siapa kira-kira 2 orang yang memperhatikan NKG?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya hehehehhe #ketawagaring XD

Kalau ada yang bingung atau semacamnya tentang ff ini jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya

Mohon kritik dan sarannya :)

Ne Arigatou Gonzaishimashu


End file.
